When the Wind Blows
by angstydaydreams
Summary: Danny meets knife. Danny Whump ensues. Established McDanno. Mild sexual situations. Future Fic.
1. Chapter 1

**When the Wind Blows**

**Chapter One**

There were moments when time sped up, reducing life to a blur of motion. If he'd been able to review those ten seconds in reverse, slow them down, Danny might have seen the exact moment when Sawtelle's knife sliced open his arm. But hurtling forward at the time, all he remembered was the glint of a blade and a sharp tug on his forearm as he leapt out of the way.

Sawtelle didn't get a chance to take a second lunge at Danny. Steve exploded around the corner and took the drug dealer down with two shots to the chest.

"Danny! You okay?" Steve shouted as he bore down on Sawtelle, checking to make sure the man was dead.

"I'm good," Danny winced, tentatively squeezing one hand around his forearm. It was beginning to smart just a little, and he cradled it close to his chest. He knew Sawtelle had definitely nicked him when he felt his fingers begin to grow slick. Then the pain kicked in, radiating from his wrist to his elbow. He sucked in a breath, promptly gaining Steve's attention.

"Danny, what's wrong?" Steve's eyes narrowed as he took a good look at his partner. "Jesus, you're bleeding."

"Nah, it's nothing. I'm fine," Danny objected, taking a small step backwards. "Just a scratch."

"Danny," Steve arched an eyebrow and held up both hands as he cautiously moved forward towards his partner. "I think it's more than a scratch. Let me look."

Reluctantly Danny held his trembling arm out to his partner, unable to prevent a gasp as Steve manipulated the limb to get a good look at it.

"Okay, Danny, here's what we're gonna do," Steve said evenly, maneuvering himself next to Danny and slipping one arm around his waist. "We're gonna sit you down so I can dress that cut, then we're gonna get you to hospital and get you all fixed up."

"I don't need to sit down, I told you I'm _fine,"_ Danny said irritably, attempting vainly to swat Steve away. Steve was weirdly too calm, which could only mean one thing. He thought Danny was in trouble. But that just wasn't possible, because the knife had barely grazed him, and they had to pick Grace up from school.

"You will be fine," Steve firmed his grip around Danny's waist and attempted to ease him to the floor.

Then the room swayed and Danny's vision grayed out. The next thing he knew he was in Steve's arms, sitting on the floor in a semi-reclining position against his chest. Steve had pulled his long sleeved shirt off and wrapped it around Danny's forearm, propping the arm on his knee.

"Ambulance is on its way, Danno," Steve said when he saw Danny looking up at him. "You're gonna be fine."

"This is crap. I don't need an ambulance Steven," Danny protested, surprised at the crack in his voice. He really was okay, though he couldn't figure out why his chest felt like a bowling ball was sitting on it.

"Yes, you do, Danny," Steve said firmly. With one hand he gripped Danny's arm, attempting to staunch the steady flow of blood. The other was pressed against Danny's chest, holding him still. "I think the knife hit an artery. I can't stop the bleeding."

"That doesn't sound good…" Danny slurred, overcome by a wooziness that was making him feel as if he'd had one beer too many. The room wouldn't stop spinning, and it was making him tired. He closed his eyes and nestled his head against Steve's shoulder.

"Danny! Wake up!" Steve shouted. He dug his knuckles into Danny's breastbone, rubbing briskly.

"Stop. _Hurts_." Danny moaned, clumsily trying to knock Steve's hand off his chest.

"No, Danny…you can't go to sleep," Steve sounded panicked for the first time.

"Too…tired," Danny whispered.

"No, no, _no_," Steve chanted, leaning forward and nuzzling Danny's temple. "Stay with me, babe. Stay with me."

"I…I need to…pick up…Gracie," Danny murmured, turning his head up to Steve's.

"Don't worry about our little Monkey," Steve dropped a kiss on Danny's cheekbone. "I've got her. And I've got you. You need to hang on. For both of us. Will you do that? Please? For me?" Steve cupped Danny's face with his hand, and rested his cheek on the top of Danny's baby fine hair. "I'm asking nicely. See…I'm even saying please," Steve whispered.

"Low…blow…" Danny swallowed thickly. "You… never say…please."

"I'll say please every day for the rest of my life if you just won't leave me, baby," Steve pleaded.

"You are such a liar," Danny snorted weakly.

"Maybe," Steve smirked back. "But you're going to have to wait until tomorrow to prove me wrong."

"You're a sneaky son of a bitch," Danny groaned with a small chuckle. He lifted his free hand to slip his fingers through Steve's, gently caressing the smooth skin with his thumb.

"I'll have you know I don't sneak," Steve smiled down at Danny as he fondled Danny's fingers.

"Again with the lies," Danny gazed back up at his partner, a small smile on his face.

"Commander McGarrett!" A deep baritone voice sounded from the distance.

"Over here!" Steve yelled, squirming out from under Danny and gently easing his head down to the floor. He squeezed Danny's hand hard and pressed his lips to Danny's forehead. "Remember, you have to keep fighting, okay? Promise me."

"I promise," Danny nodded. He squeezed Steve's hand. "I love you."

Steve dropped a gentle kiss on Danny's lips. "I love you too."

Steve broke away as two EMT's hustled into the room. One of them glanced down at the body of Dwayne Sawtelle but didn't break stride as Steve jerked his head in the negative. They pulled their kits off the gurney and hunched down next to Danny, simultaneously assessing and treating even as they began to talk to their patient.

"I got it Commander. You can let go now." One of the EMT's gently disengaged Steve's fingers from the blood soaked shirt he had wrapped around Danny's forearm. After one look, he swiftly replaced the shirt with a large pressure bandage.

"Can you tell me your name?" The second EMT leaned over Danny as he wrapped a blood pressure cuff around the bicep of Danny's good arm.

"Danny Williams," Danny murmured.

"Hi Danny. I'm Joe Donovan. That's my partner Makani Lin. Can you tell us what happened?" Joe said, making a note of Danny's BP before grabbing a portable oxygen tank from his equipment bag.

"Got stuck by a knife," Danny answered, his eyes darting to find Steve as Joe fit an oxygen mask over his nose and mouth, adjusting the straps behind his head.

"Anything else?" Joe asked, extracting yet more equipment from his bag. "Did you fall, hit your head, anything like that?"

"No," Danny shook his head.

"Good," Joe smiled warmly. "I'm going to get your IV started and then we'll get you on the gurney and get you to the doc, okay? Just a little stick now…"

Danny winced as the EMT pushed the needle into his skin. He felt Steve's hand briefly touch the top of his head and then they were bustling him onto the gurney, tucking a blanket over him and strapping him in.

"Steve," Danny called out, trying to lift his head as they raised the gurney to full height.

"I'm right here, Danno," Steve took a position on the side of the gurney, slipping his hand into Danny's as they rushed the gurney out of the warehouse and to the waiting ambulance. "I'm not going anywhere."

Danny nodded. It was getting hard to keep his eyes open. But he'd made a promise to Steve, and he intended to keep it. So every time he felt himself begin to drift away, he tightened his grip around Steve's hand and used the connection to anchor himself. He'd force his eyes open, even if he only made it halfway, and gaze up at Steve's worried face.

It wasn't until they forced Steve to let go outside the trauma room that he lost his hold. The lights were too bright, the darkness too inviting and as he felt consciousness slip away he wished he could tell Steve and Grace he was sorry. He hadn't meant to leave them.

To Be Continued…

A/N: My standard disclaimer that I am not a medical expert, just a girl with google, an active imagination, and the certainty there just isn't enough Danny whump in the world.

Thanks as ever to my wonderful beta JoaniexJony! To put it simply, you rock!

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**When the Wind Blows**

**Chapter Two**

Steve rested his chin in the crook of Grace's small shoulder and pulled the little girl more tightly to him. Admittedly she wasn't so little any more, and he reckoned it wouldn't be too long before she was nearly as tall as her dad. Grace stirred and sighed, her thin frame warm and soft against his chest.

Grace had taken the news of Danny's injury with a resolute calm that reminded him of her mother and a bravery that was all Danny. Danny had often said his child had somehow managed to become an extraordinary blend of the strongest characteristics of each parent. She had her mother's reserve, her father's empathy and compassion, and both her parents' ability to see clear through to the heart of things.

Steve thought Grace was what his mother used to call an old soul. She was far wiser and more mature than her twelve years. Then again, she'd been through more than most twelve year olds. First was her parents' divorce and subsequent 5,000 mile relocation to Hawaii when she was nine. Then there was the tragic death of her mother and Stan nearly a year ago. Rachel's parents had taken Charlie. They'd tried to take Grace too, but Danny had fought them, and won. Now he and Danny parented Grace together.

"You doing okay, kiddo?" Steve whispered in her ear.

Grace nodded and then looked up at him, worry making her small face looked pinched. "It's taking longer than the doctors thought it would, isn't it?"

"Not too much longer," Steve assured her. "They're probably just being really careful, you know? I'm sure we'll hear something soon."

Steve cast a glance over at Chin and the man effortlessly picked up on the cue, getting up to search someone out who could give them an update.

"Can I get you guys anything? Food, coffee, hot chocolate?" Kono leaned forward in the chair across from them, setting down the magazine she'd been flipping through, but not reading for the past thirty minutes.

Grace shook her head, though her stomach took that moment to rumble loudly.

Steve grinned and rubbed the child's shoulder. "I think someone's hungry. Maybe you and Kono could go find someplace to eat? I could call you as soon as we know anything about your dad."

"I'd rather stay," Grace replied quietly. "At least until we know that Danno's alright."

"Okay," Steve nodded. "On the condition you'll go with Kono and get something to eat once he's out of surgery."

"I promise," Grace agreed. "We'll bring something back for you, too, Dad."

"I'd appreciate that," Steve smiled, gently twisting his fingers in her long hair.

Steve couldn't remember at what point after he, Danny and Grace had become a family that Grace had settled in to calling Danny Danno and him Dad. It may have raised a few eyebrows here and there when Grace referred to her father by his nickname, but it worked for them. And after death stares from both a Navy SEAL and a dangerously peeved Danny, the eyebrows didn't stay raised for very long.

"Dad," Grace suddenly straightened, her body as taut as a bow as Chin walked back into the waiting room with a doctor in tow.

Steve resettled the girl firmly against his chest, wrapping both arms around her middle as the doctor smiled warmly and took a seat across from them.

The kind faced doctor held out a hand to Grace, who tentatively took it.

"You're obviously Grace," He smiled at the child before looking up at Steve. "And that must make you Steve. I'm Dr. Long. I'm Danny's surgeon."

"Is Danno okay?" Grace asked breathlessly, a slight quiver in her voice.

"Given time, I expect him to be just fine," Dr. Long nodded, giving the girl a big smile and squeezing her hand before letting it go. "We repaired the artery as well as some minor nerve and muscle damage. With physical therapy, Danny should be good as new."

"When can we see him?" Steve asked, relief flooding through him.

"Danny is in recovery right now. As soon as he's out of recovery, we'll move him down to a bed in our surgical ward. Give us a couple hours to get him settled and then you can both visit. Now would be a good time to take a break and grab some food," the doctor smiled, "There's a great little place about a block away - Shong Shi's. Believe it or not they have the best burgers on the island. I cannot in good conscience recommend the cafeteria food." He shuddered and made a face.

"Oh, I know it," Kono smiled approvingly. "Good choice. What do you say Gracie?"

Grace nodded, sliding down from Steve's lap.

"You coming Chin?" Kono looked expectantly at her cousin.

"I wouldn't pass up a chance for a Shong Shi burger," Chin responded enthusiastically.

Grace squeezed Steve's hand and stood up on tiptoe to whisper in his ear. "Tell Danno I love him, okay?" She kissed him on the cheek before dropping back down to her heels.

Steve chuckled as Gracie grinned up at him. He didn't even try to disabuse her of the notion he wasn't about to strong arm his way into Danny's hospital room. She'd never believe him.

Instead he pulled her into a hug and said. "You know I will."

He followed his small family out of the waiting room, watching as they got into an elevator and disappeared from view. He didn't have to go far to track down Danny's doctor. Dr. Long had been waiting for him in the hallway.

"Dr. Long, is Danny all right? Is there something going on you didn't want to say in front of Grace?" Steve asked, suddenly worried.

"His blood pressure is a little lower than I'd like right now, and we did have to transfuse him, so he'll be our guest for at least the next twenty four hours while we monitor his reaction. But overall I'm very optimistic about Danny's recovery," Dr. Long assured him. "However, he is having an adverse reaction to the anesthesia and he's pretty miserable at the moment. Quite frankly we could use a little help getting him settled."

"What kind of reaction?" Steve asked, following after the doctor as he turned and briskly began making his way towards the Recovery unit.

"He's experiencing quite a bit of nausea. It's not uncommon in some patients, but he's fairly agitated and fighting the pain medication. Unfortunately that's not helping the situation," Dr. Long explained.

"I'll do what I can," Steve sighed as the doctor paused in front of a set of double doors and swiped a key card through the lock.

One of the doors popped open and Dr. Long waved Steve inside. The doors opened into a hallway that led into a large room. A series of workstations were clustered in the middle. Patient cubicles ringed the outside, heavy canvas curtains separating the beds.

Dr. Long made a beeline for a bed in the far corner, flicking aside the partially closed curtain.

Steve would have recognized the lump under the covers and the shock of tousled blond hair on the pillow anywhere. He drifted closer to the bed. Danny's eyes were squeezed shut. He was pale and sweaty. His heavily bandaged arm was propped on a pillow at his side. His other arm resembled a pincushion. They'd inserted two IV's. The one in the back of his hand was delivering a blood transfusion. The other in the crook of his elbow was connected to clear bag with a smaller bag piggybacked to it that Steve figured was most likely an antibiotic.

As Dr. Long had explained, he was being closely monitored. A blood pressure cuff encircled his left bicep. The wires from the heart monitor leads poked out of the top of his gown and a pulse ox was clipped to his left index finger. He was also still on oxygen and the tubing from the nasal cannula was fitted loosely around his ears and under his chin.

"Hey Danny," Steve sat down on a stool next to the bed. Gently he slid his fingers around Danny's forearm, the only spot that was free from monitoring equipment and IV's.

Danny turned his head slightly towards the sound of Steve's voice. He opened his eyes to slits and peered blearily up at his partner.

"Hey," Danny whispered. He flinched and then clenched his jaw, stress written plainly on his face as he squeezed his eyes shut again. Fresh beads of sweat popped out on his forehead and he bit his lip, barely holding back a loud groan.

"Doc, can you have someone get me a basin of cool water and a washcloth?" Steve barely spared the doctor a glance as he focused all his attention on Danny.

"You never do things the easy way, do you Danno?" Steve rested the back of his hand against Danny's forehead. He was slightly warm, but Steve figured it was most likely due to Danny's distress rather than sign of an impending infection.

"Right…_you _should talk," Danny grumbled through gritted teeth, shooting Steve a disgruntled look.

Steve grinned in response. He stood up and moved to the other side of Danny's bed as there was too much of a tangle of tubes and wires on the left side to do what he needed to.

He toed his shoes off, eased himself onto Danny's bed and slid his hands behind Danny's back, lifting the other man up just enough to slip his legs to Danny's other side so he could lie down beside him, carefully squirming underneath Danny's various wires and tubing.

"How's Grace?" Danny asked, swallowing hard.

"Scared and trying not to let me see it. She's a chip off the old block – a true Williams. She said to tell you she loves you," Steve answered fondly. "Chin and Kono took her out to get some food. I know she wants to see you later if you're up to it."

"I think I'm gonna throw up," Danny mumbled, tensing in Steve's arms.

"No, you're not," Steve soothed, rolling Danny slightly to the side. He rubbed small circles on Danny's back. "Breathe, babe. Just a couple nice long breaths."

The nurse entered as Danny complied with Steve's order. She set the water and cloth on the tray table and then moved it to within easy reach of Steve's hand. She readjusted several of Danny's lines to get them out of his way. He nodded his thanks, and she slipped back outside, tucking the curtain closed behind her.

Steve undid the top two ties on the back of Danny's gown to expose his back. He dipped the cloth in the cool water and wrung it out. Slowly he ran the cloth over Danny's neck and down his back. He combed his fingers through Danny's hair, massaging his scalp at the same time.

Danny shuddered and gave a small moan. His breathing evened out and his heart monitor began to emit a slower, more normal rhythm.

"Better?" Steve whispered.

"Mmmm…hmmmm…," Danny breathed.

"Good," Steve murmured, continuing to massage Danny's back and scalp, stopping only to reapply the cool cloth to the back of his neck. "How's your stomach?"

"S'okay," Danny sighed. "Thanks babe."

"Don't mention it." Steve bent down, dropping feathery kisses on Danny's neck and spine.

Danny drew in a ragged breath. "I don't know what I'd do without you, Steven," he said hoarsely.

"Same here, Danno," Steve nuzzled the back of Danny's neck with his nose. "You think you can sleep now?"

Steve felt Danny nod and it wasn't long before Danny went limp as he drifted off.

Gently Steve settled Danny's head against his shoulder, hoping that when Danny woke up the worst would be behind them.

To Be Continued…

**A/N:** So for my purposes, not so far in the distant past, Rachel and Stan died tragically in plane crash. May they rest in peace.

Thank you so much for all the follows, favorites and reviews. To a writer, those are better than chocolate! Thank you so much for taking the time to let me know you're enjoying the work.

As always, tremendous thanks to my beta JoaniexJony, who generously always finds the time to edit my work. You continue to be awesome, babe. Xxoo

Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**When the Wind Blows**

**Chapter Three**

Grace held tightly to Kono's hand as they walked down the hall towards Danny's room. She remembered the last time she'd visited Danno in the hospital. Steve had only told her that Danno wasn't feeling too well, but he'd never really said why. The doctor had used the word Sarin. It was a funny word, so when she came across it in her history textbook, she remembered it. When she'd read about the attacks on the Japanese subway system, Grace finally realized how close she'd come to losing him. It scared her. Mom and Stan had only died a few months earlier. Charlie had gone away. That was when she had the nightmare for the first time.

She'd dreamt Danno died, and she'd been left all alone. The nightmare was so real, her feeling of loss so horrible that when she'd finally woken up she was still sobbing. She felt as bad as when Danno had told her Mommy and Stan were dead, and that she would never see them again. Grace had never been so happy to wake up before.

Ever since, the horrible dream kept coming back. She didn't know why, but when the nightmares came it took days for the sadness to go away again. Grace hadn't told her dad or Steve about them. They were just nightmares—they weren't real. There was nothing her dads could do about them, so what was the point in telling?

"You okay sweetie?" Kono asked, one hand on the doorknob to Danny's room.

Grace looked up at her and smiled. Auntie Kono was real nice. She and Steve showed her all kinds of cool kicks and moves like in the Karate Kid movies. It was pretty cool, but she liked to dance more. She'd didn't tell Kono, because she didn't want to hurt her feelings.

Kono squeezed her hand a little tighter. She opened the door, and they went inside. The room smelled funny. It was small and there was a bunch of medical equipment crowded around the bed. She recognized it from watching Gray's Anatomy. It was stuff they only used on really sick people.

She bit her lip and hesitated as her eyes fell on Danno. He was so pale, and his hair was all messy. He was wearing one of those hospital gowns and he had tubes in his nose and more in his arm. The last time he'd been in the hospital, he hadn't looked like he was sick. He'd fallen asleep a few times, but whenever he woke up he'd smiled at her in a way that made her feel safe.

But this time it was different. He was trying to hide it, but he was hurting. She could see it in his eyes, in the way his lips twitched when he tried to smile at her. Her stomach swirled and lurched and she wanted to cry. She loved him so much. She didn't want him to be in the hospital. She didn't like seeing him in pain. Ever. Her lips quivered, and her chest felt tight. It was like she was trapped in her nightmare, and for a second she thought maybe she was. She wanted to wake up. Safe and sound in her bed, And Danno and Steve safe and sound in theirs. But she wasn't sleeping, and Grace choked as she tried to keep herself from crying.

She saw Danno yank on Steve's hand and then her adopted dad was kneeling in front of her and pulling her into his arms.

"I'm sorry," Grace snuffled, burying her face in Steve's shoulder.

"Why are you sorry?" Steve rubbed her back, holding her close. He picked her up, settling her against his hip. He walked her over to Danny's bed and sat down in the chair, helping Grace get comfortable in his lap.

"I'm okay, Monkey," Danno said softly, reaching over to take her hand. "I know how scary it looks, but I'm okay."

Grace flushed, suddenly embarrassed for acting like a baby.

"Don't," Danno shook his head at her and gently shook her hand. "Don't do that. Don't cover up your feelings. It's okay for you to be scared. And it's okay for you to be sad."

Grace nodded, lifting her eyes to look at her father. He was smiling at her, his blue eyes warm. It made everything feel right again. She nodded, squeezing his fingers, careful to avoid the needle in the top of his hand.

"It's okay for you too, Danno," she said softly.

Slowly he nodded. He closed his eyes and sighed. When he opened them again he winced and said, "Point taken, Monkey." He paused and then added. "I don't feel so good right now, but it'll get better. I promise."

"I think this would be a good time for your meds, Danny," Steve said. "Don't you?"

Danno glared over at Steve and Grace smiled. Steve used that tone of voice a lot to get Danno to do things he didn't want to. And Danno always got cranky and gave Steve that look. Which was funny. Because Danno was always complaining about Steve's faces and Steve always grumped about Danno's tones. She didn't get it. Danno made at least as many funny faces as Steve.

"Fine," Danno scowled up at Steve. He jerked his head towards one of the machines next to his bed and Steve reached over and pressed a button.

Danno's eyes got cloudy after that and he had a hard time keeping them open. But she didn't think he was hurting any more.

"You look tired, Danno. You should go to sleep," Grace looked up at Steve. "Don't you think so, Dad?"

"Yes," Steve looked at Danno and laughed. "Yes he should. You should listen to your daughter, Daniel."

Danno smiled up at her and squeezed her fingers before letting go of her hand. "You look pretty tired yourself, Monkey."

Danno sighed and his eyes closed again. He murmured something under his breath, but Grace couldn't make out the words. This time his eyes stayed closed and she could tell he'd fallen asleep.

She leaned back against Steve's chest and turned her face up to him. "What did he say, Dad?" She kept her voice low so she wouldn't wake up Danno.

"I think he said he wants us to stay for a while. Is that okay with you Gracie?" Steve whispered back.

Grace snuggled against his chest and nodded.

"You know I'll always do everything in my power to keep him safe, right?" Steve asked softly.

"I know, Dad," Grace sighed, watching her father sleep. "He does everything he can to keep you safe too."

"I know," Steve kissed the top of her head.

"Sometimes there's nothing you can do," Grace said sadly, thinking of her mom and Stan.

"Gracie," Steve said hesitantly. "Do you ever wish your dad did something else, like, wasn't a cop?"

"Um…" Grace scrunched her face and thought about it. "No."

"Why not?" Steve asked curiously.

Grace shrugged. "Cause then he wouldn't be Danno anymore."

Steve hugged her and said softly, "You're very smart, Grace, you know that?"

"I have straight A's, Dad," Grace reminded him.

"That you do," Steve chuckled, though Grace didn't really understand why Steve found that funny.

"Book smarts and life smarts," Steve continued, giving her an approving smile. "You are a rare breed Gracie Wiliams."

"When do you think Danno will be able to come home?" Grace asked, her eyes turning back towards her father.

"The doctors want to keep an eye on him for a little while, but if we're lucky and he keeps doing so well, then maybe the day after tomorrow," Steve guessed.

Danno moved his head on the pillow. His fingers twitched and he mumbled something. He didn't wake up though and seconds later he was still again.

Grace yawned. Her own eyes were growing heavy. She wondered when she fell asleep if she'd have the nightmare again.

"God, you're exhausted," Steve squeezed her shoulder. "I'm sorry baby. We need to get you home."

"Oh no," Grace gasped, her eyes flying open. She sat up so fast she nearly fell off Steve's lap.

"What?" Steve grabbed her waist, holding on until she got her balance. "What's wrong?"

"I didn't do any of my homework for tomorrow," Grace looked up at Steve in a panic. "I have a test in math."

"Consider tomorrow a snow day, Monkey. Don't worry about it," Danno's sleepy voice sounded from behind her.

She turned towards him, feeling guilty she'd woken him up.

He arched one of his eyebrows at her and said, "I thought you were supposed to go home and go to bed."

"Well, to be clear, you didn't exactly say that," Steve interjected with a shrug.

"Really," Danno's eyes narrowed at Steve.

"You kinda fell asleep mid sentence," Steve informed him, flashing Danno a playful grin.

"I shouldn't have to say, specifically, that you should take our twelve year old daughter home because she should be sleeping in her own bed and not in a chair," Danno lifted his hand, waving it around a little before finally pointing his finger at Steve.

That made Grace giggle and Steve's grin got even bigger.

"Why are you two smiling at me?" Danno asked, frowning at both of them.

Grace slid down from Steve's lap and carefully picked up her father's hand. She leaned over the bed and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"I love you, Danno." Grace said.

"I love you too, Monkey," Danno waved at her to lean back down so he could kiss her back. Then he glared at Steve. "Now you take our daughter home, Steven. You can both come back tomorrow."

Steve nodded, bending down so he could kiss Danno too. He lingered there for a second, their foreheads touching.

"I love you Steven," Grace heard Danny whisper. "Our daughter needs you more than me tonight."

"I love you too," Steve kissed Danny once more and then stood up, taking Grace's hand.

As they walked into the hallway, Grace stopped and looked once more at her dad. He was already falling back asleep, his face peaceful.

She turned around and looked up at Steve.

"He's going to be okay, Grace," Steve said quietly.

She nodded and clutched Steve's hand a little tighter.

She knew that people felt sorry for her, because she'd lost her mother. But as she walked next to Steve down the hallway, his hand clasped firmly around hers, she knew they were wrong. She'd always miss her mom, but she had two dads who loved her. And in her book, that made her pretty lucky.

To Be Continued…

A/N: As always my thanks to JoaniexJony, my lovely beta. You're the best, hon.

And thank you to everyone still reading! Feedback is always appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

**When the Wind Blows**

**Chapter Four**

Steve carefully slid out of bed mindful not to wake the sleeping child lying next to him. Grace had lasted an hour in her own bed before she'd crawled in beside him, curling into a ball on Danny's side. At some point during the night, he heard her softly crying. Her back was to him, and Steve wasn't sure if she was actually awake or not, so he'd just silently rubbed her back until she quieted.

It had been a while since the last time Grace had woken up sobbing in the middle of the night, but Steve wasn't surprised that the bad dreams that haunted her sleep had returned this of all nights. Grace never talked about it, and Danny didn't push. He knew that when his daughter was ready, she would come to him. That hadn't stopped Danny from finding all kinds of outlets for Grace to work through her grief. Kono had been roped into teaching her jujitsu, then there was the dance class she loved so much. Steve took her out surfing and they'd sit for hours on their boards. Out in the vast expanse of blue, talking wasn't a necessity, and they'd stay, bobbing gently in the waves, until Steve could see the sadness ease and some small measure of peace return to the girl's eyes.

Steve knew it was killing Danny, eating him up inside seeing his kid this way. Danny wanted to be able to do something, anything to ease his little girl's pain, but in Steve's book, Danny was doing the most important thing of all - simply by being there. Only time would help, so all they needed now was patience. Which, Steve thought to himself with a smile, he and Danny weren't particularly good at.

Steve grabbed his phone off the dresser and padded down the stairs. There'd been no word from the hospital overnight, which he hoped was a good thing. As he began gathering the fixings for breakfast, he punched in the hospital's number and was quickly connected to Danny's floor. When the nurse told him Danny was resting comfortably and that his condition had been upgraded to Good, Steve breathed out a sigh of relief he hadn't known he'd been holding.

He'd just finished scrambling the eggs when Grace came into the kitchen, her face pinched and her brow furrowed with worry.

"Can we call the hospital and find out how Danno is?" Grace asked.

"Already done," Steve smiled, sliding a plate of eggs towards her and grabbing the orange juice from the fridge. "Danno's doing great. The nurses were taking care of him when I called, so I didn't get to talk to him, though."

"Do you think he'll be able to come home tonight?" Grace asked excitedly, plopping down on the kitchen chair. "Can we go see him?"

"I don't know yet, hon," Steve answered, filling his own plate with food. "And yes."

As Grace was about to leap from her chair and dash back upstairs, Steve held out one hand. "_After_ breakfast, young lady. Eat."

Steve hid a smile as Grace immediately began shoveling the eggs into her mouth and downed her juice. It had to be the fastest she had ever eaten in her life. She pushed the empty plate towards him and looked up at him expectantly. When he nodded yes, she nearly knocked the chair over in her eagerness to get back upstairs and get ready.

He tossed all the dishes in the sink, running the water to let them soak. He'd finish cleaning later. He couldn't help but chuckle, because if Danny were here he'd give Steve no end of grief about it. Steve's "sick obsession with cleanliness" as Danny called it, was well known in the McGarrett-Williams household. For him to leave a sink full of dirty dishes was a total giveaway he was just as anxious to get to the hospital as Grace was.

He bounded upstairs, grabbed a quick shower and pulled on a clean tee and cargoes. By the time he got back downstairs Grace was waiting impatiently by the front door.

"Come on, Dad, hurry up," Grace pleaded, her hand on the doorknob, a heavy backpack slung over her shoulder.

"Almost ready, Gracie," Steve bit back a smile. "Why don't you go wait by the car?"

Not needing to be told twice, the little girl shot out the door, heading for the Camaro.

Steve shook his head, pulled on his shoes and grabbed his wallet and keys. Satisfied he had everything, he took one last look around. When Danny had first moved in, Steve had worried his boyfriend wouldn't feel like the house was his home. But within weeks, Danny had moved in a Lazy boy, setting it up in the corner of the living room so he could watch his games on the weekend. Junk food infiltrated the cupboards. Brightly colored socks filled up Steve's bureau and racks of ties, trousers and collared shirts took over the bedroom closet. Pictures of Grace found their way to the wall along the staircase. A football, baseballs, bats and gloves shared space with their surfboards in the utility closet. Everywhere he looked, he was reminded of Danny. And how empty the house felt without him.

With a sigh, Steve locked up and joined Grace at the car. It had been hard to leave Danny at the hospital last night. He didn't want to have to leave him there again.

Forcing the thought from his mind, he unlocked the car, sliding inside and starting the ignition. He smiled over at Grace. "Did you bring stuff to do? Danny's still healing so he might sleep a lot."

"I know," Grace patted the bulging backpack in her lap. "I brought my homework. Darcy's going to text me what's due for tomorrow."

Steve shook his head as he maneuvered the car through morning traffic. He wasn't sure whether to be grateful Grace was such a serious child and student or worried. She was almost a teenager, after all. At some point, all that intensity was going to explode. It was just a question of when and how.

He glanced over at her. She was staring out the window, fidgeting with the straps of her backpack. Grace had never been a chatterbox, but she was growing more reserved the closer they got to the hospital.

By the time they were walking through the hospital hallways, she was biting her lower lip and holding Steve's hand in a death grip. But when they approached Danny's room and heard his deep throated chuckle, her face brightened, she dropped Steve's hand and covered the final few feet to Danny's door at a dead run. She burst into his hospital room, dropped her backpack on the floor and threw herself towards the bed. When Steve got inside, Grace was burrowed against her father's chest, Danny's chin resting on her head as he ran his fingers through her hair.

Chin Ho Kelly was lounging in a chair next to Danny's bed. He smiled over at Steve as he bent down to retrieve Grace's discarded pink backpack from the floor. Steve nodded back, but as he set the backpack down on a chair, he only had eyes for Danny, who looked a thousand times better than he had the night before. He'd obviously had a bath or shower—his hair was freshly shampooed, slicked back away from his face the way he liked it. Steve was glad to see he was off the oxygen and down to one IV, though they were still monitoring his heart and blood pressure.

"Hey," Steve said, crossing his arms and settling himself against the bottom rail of Danny's bed.

"Hey," Danny replied softly, his blue eyes catching Steve's.

Smoothly Chin pushed up from his chair, gently squeezing Danny's shoulder. "Take it easy, brah. I'll check in later."

"Thanks for the company, Chin," Danny smiled over at him.

Chin nodded, clapping Steve on the arm on his way out. "I'll take care of everything at the office today. Let me know if you need anything."

Steve nodded. "Thanks. I appreciate it."

"No problem." Chin waved at Grace as he headed for the door. "You take good care of your dad, okay?"

"I will Uncle Chin," Grace smiled brightly.

As Chin closed the door behind him, Steve moved to the side of Danny's bed. He combed his fingers through Danny's hair as he bent down to kiss him. "Good morning, babe. You look like you're feeling better."

"Better now that you're here," Danny gently rubbed Grace's back and looked up at Steve. "I missed you last night."

"Missed you too," Steve murmured. He eased into the chair at Danny's side. Leaning forward he propped one elbow on the mattress and cupped the top of Danny's head with his hand, lightly massaging Danny's temples with the pad of his thumb.

Danny sighed. He tried to move his heavily bandaged arm towards Steve, but even the slight movement had his blue eyes clouding with pain. He looked up at Steve in frustration.

"It's okay," Steve said softly, sliding his fingers gently under Danny's hand. He carefully entwined his fingers with Danny's, grateful to find them warm and supple in his hand. It meant they had good blood flow, a reminder that Danny's arm would eventually heal.

"Did you ask Chin to stay with me last night?" Danny asked curiously.

"He was here all night?" Steve asked in surprise.

"I think so," Danny furrowed his brow. "I don't know when he got here. I just remember waking up a couple times and there he was."

"I didn't ask him, but I'm glad you weren't alone," Steve said softly, gently twisting Danny's hair in his fingers.

Grace pulled herself up, perching on the edge of the mattress. Danny's hand remained planted firmly on her back. Her eyes turned serious as she looked at her father's bandaged arm. "Does it hurt Danno?"

"Not too bad," Danny assured her, gently tickling her side. She giggled in response before wriggling out of Danny's reach. She got down off the bed and scurried over to her backpack, digging through it.

"Has the doc been in yet today?" Steve asked.

"Not yet," Danny glanced up at him. He darted a look at Grace and then lowered his voice. "A little later I guess. They practically drained me dry of blood this morning so maybe he's waiting for the results. I really can't wait to get out of here."

"I know," Steve agreed, leaning over to drop feathery kisses against Danny's warm cheek. He paused and pulled back. Maybe too warm. He bit his lip, studying his lover's deep blue eyes. Then he leaned forward and ghosted his mouth against Danny's ear. "You okay?"

"I have a bit of a headache," Danny admitted softly, wincing slightly. When Steve cocked one eyebrow at him, he continued. "And my arm is kinda throbbing a little."

"I'll be right back," Steve kissed Danny on the forehead before standing up.

Grace had pulled several textbooks, her cell phone and her laptop out of her backpack and had made herself comfortable in the armchair in the corner of the room. Steve smiled at her reassuringly before walking out and immediately marching over to the nurse's station.

The redheaded nurse smiled cheerily at him from behind her computer. "Can I help you, Sir?"

"My partner, Danny Williams, he's in Room 219, he feels a little warm to me," Steve said worriedly, leaning over the counter.

The nurse's fingers flew across the keyboard and then she looked up at him. "You're Steve McGarrett?"

"Yes," Steve replied impatiently.

"Mr. Williams started running a low grade fever early this morning. Dr. Long has ordered some blood tests and another round of IV antibiotics." At the look of alarm on Steve's face she quickly added. "The antibiotics are just a precaution. He wants to get a jump on it if Mr. Williams is developing an infection. At the moment his wound is clean, so Dr. Long is just waiting on the results of the blood tests. He'll be up to talk to you as soon as he knows anything."

"Danny's complaining of a headache and his arm is aching," Steve's jaw clenched. "Maybe you should come take a look at him."

"Mr. McGarrett," the nurse said calmly. "I'd be happy to check in on Mr. Williams, but please don't start worrying yet. This could all be a mild reaction to the blood transfusions he received or even the antibiotic."

"I'm sorry," Steve ran a shaky hand through his hair. "We've just…my family has been through a lot lately."

"I understand," the nurse smiled sympathetically. "I'll swing by Danny's room in a minute."

Steve took a deep breath, knowing he had to pull it together before heading back to Danny's room. The last thing he wanted was to transfer his fear onto Grace, so he swung by the waiting room on his way back, and snagged a couple juices and the healthiest snacks he could find to keep Grace occupied.

When he got back to Danny's room, it looked like Danny had dozed off. Grace's head was buried in her laptop, earbuds hanging from both ears, but she looked up at him and smiled as he placed the snacks on the tray table. She pulled one of the earbuds out.

"You can have my place, Dad," Grace pointed to the now empty spot next to Danny on the bed. She sighed heavily. "Mrs. Tripto assigned like thirty pages of reading. It's gonna take me forever."

Steve squeezed her small shoulder as she reinserted the headphone and then approached the bed. He didn't want to wake Danny but he'd give just about anything to simply be able to hold him.

"I'm not asleep," Danny drowsily opened his eyes.

"You should be," Steve frowned, sitting tentatively on the edge of the mattress.

"I wanna go to sleep in my baby's arms," Danny crooned, snagging Steve's hand and trying to lift himself up.

Steve couldn't help but chuckle as he pushed the covers back and slid his hand under Danny's back. "You took a hit of the good stuff, didn't you?"

"I did," Danny smiled loopily. "I did. I did. Feels good now. Good and warm."

Steve snorted as he eased his arm around Danny's shoulders. Danny snuggled against him, his cheek nestled against Steve's chest.

"I love you," Danny sighed, his eyes fluttering closed. "Don't ever leave me, 'kay?"

Steve pressed his lips to Danny's hair. "Never," he promised. "You're my life, Daniel. Don't you know that by now?"

But Danny had already drifted off, his breaths slow and even. Steve rested his hand over Danny's heart. "You don't get to leave me either, Danny," Steve whispered.

_It's nothing. The doc's not worried. He's gonna be okay._ Steve repeated the words like a mantra in his head as he held the man he loved in his arms. Before Danny, Steve had never known what love was. And he knew if he lost him, he'd never love again.

To Be Continued…

A/N: Thanks, as always, to my lovely beta JoaniexJony. You're the best hon!

My thanks and appreciation to everyone who's taken the time to leave a review. It means a lot to me! Those notifications in my inbox seriously make my day!

Thanks so much for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**When the Wind Blows**

**Chapter Five**

Danny couldn't pinpoint the exact moment he fell in love with Steve McGarrett. When he began to look forward to their arguments and Steve's goofy grin. When he couldn't wait to spend time with Steve on the weekends and did things he hated like hiking and surfing, and deep sea fishing just because Steve wanted him to.

It took time to break through Steve's reserve, to knock down the walls he'd erected around his heart. Even as they began growing closer, at first Steve had pushed him away, refused to acknowledge how deep his feelings, and their attraction for each other, ran. But like everything with Steve, when the walls fell they didn't just fall, they exploded. Danny hadn't known love could be that intense.

When Rachel and Stan died and Rachel's parents had nearly taken Grace away, Danny hit one of the lowest points of his life. It was Steve who'd kept him going every day, Steve who been the one to help him find the strength to give Rachel's parents the fight of their lives. Danny knew that without Steve, his life would be a shell of what it was now.

He shifted on the couch and winced. The stitches in his arm pulled at his tender skin. He'd only been out of the hospital for a few days, but he was already seeing a physical therapist. The exercises he'd been given felt like a form a mild torture, a complaint he shared, rather loudly, with Steve on a regular basis. It wasn't that he didn't understand the importance of therapy to his recovery, or that he wasn't willing to do anything to regain full use of his hand, but his protests gave Steve a chance to boss him around, and bossing him around always put a smile on Steve's face. It was a nice change from the past few days of constant worry in Steve's eyes.

Danny glanced down at his watch and sighed. Steve had barely been gone for an hour and he missed him already. Grace was at school. Steve was at work. The only good thing was that Danny was home instead of in the hospital. The deep aching in his arm reminded him he was also due for another pain pill.

Steve had made sure Danny was comfortably situated on the couch before he'd left that morning. Propped up on extra pillows, remote control, cell phone, pain pill bottle, several bottles of water and snacks ranging from fruit to power bars, all within easy reach on the coffee table. Danny had ESPN on the TV, but unlike when he was a kid and sick days were a little bit of heaven, he missed his family terribly. His phone chimed an alert that it had a new message.

He snagged it, rolling his eyes at the text from Steve.

_Did you take your pill yet?_

Danny shook his head and snorted. Bossy. The man just couldn't help himself.

Almost immediately the phone trilled again.

_Hey, Danno, I know you saw this. Take your pill. Why so stubborn?_

Danny scowled, tapping his response on the phone's touchscreen.

_What are you sur willing me now?_

"Fu-uh," Danny groaned. This was why he hated texting. And smart phones, which was really the biggest contradiction in terms he'd ever heard.

_LOL What?_ The phone pinged with Steve's answer.

Danny was trying to type out another response when a new message popped up.

_Kono's worried you took too many pain pills._

Danny finished off his text and hit Send.

_I hate autocorrect do much._

"Gah!" Danny muttered. "I give up." The phone pinged again.

_Now Kono's offering to give you texting lessons_

Carefully Danny typed out his next message, checking it twice before hitting Send.

_I hate you_

Barely three seconds later the phone sounded its response.

_You don't. You love me. We've been over this._

Danny sighed, curling up against the pillows as he tapped at the phone.

_I want you tp put yur hands on my body and do nasty thongs_

"Ah—crap," Danny muttered when his finger swiped the send button before he was ready.

The phone trilled back.

_:))) Kono says you still suck at sexting._

Then immediately after.

_BTW, I'll be home early_

Danny laughed as the phone finally went silent. He dropped it back on the table, and snagged a pill, downing it with water. It made him drowsy. The college basketball game on the TV was boring and he soon found himself nodding off.

Seemingly only seconds later a wet kiss on the forehead woke up him up. He startled and hissed in pain as it jerked his arm.

"Sorry, Danno, just me, take it easy," Steve smiled down at him, cupping his head with his hand.

"Wha?" Danny looked around bleary eyed. "What time is it?"

"Almost four," Steve said, brushing the pad of his thumb gently against Danny's cheek. "You been asleep this whole time?"

"I guess so," Danny collapsed back against the pillows, eyes still heavy with sleep. He reached up for Steve's hand, squeezing it slightly as Steve leaned down for another kiss, this one full on the lips.

"Missed you today," Steve whispered, dropping more kisses along Danny's cheeks and neck.

"I missed you too," Danny sighed, feeling his body respond to Steve's touch. "Is Grace home?"

"Upstairs," Steve nibbled on Danny's ear. "She's finishing some project she won't even let me see."

"Aaahhh…ggg.." Danny shuddered. He reached up, fisting Steve's shirt in his hand. He pulled himself up, nuzzling Steve's face with his mouth until he gained access to Steve's lips. He kissed his lover hungrily, regretting he only had use of one good arm.

"We should go upstairs," Danny said thickly.

"We should," Steve replied, his voice full of regret. "We can't right now. Consider this a preview."

"I hate you," Danny slumped back, letting go of Steve's shirt, his senses still on overload.

"I'm beginning to think you don't know what the meaning of the word hate is," Steve smirked. "I promise you, I will make up for it later. I really didn't mean to tease you. I just saw you lying here and I couldn't help myself."

"Uh huh," Danny glowered up at Steve.

"Grace asked to see us before dinner," Steve rested his hand on Danny's chest.

"Is she all right?" Danny asked in alarm, struggling to sit up.

"I think so," Steve mused as he helped Danny to sit upright on the couch. "I think it has something to do with that project of hers."

The sound of little feet pounded on the stairs and Grace spilled into the living room. She came to a halt a few feet from the couch. Her look was almost shy as she nervously fingered a wrapped package in her hands.

"Monkey - you okay?" Danny asked, reaching out his good hand to her. When she nodded and put her small hand in his, he pulled her over and she sat down next to him.

Grace patted the seat on the other side of her and looked up at Steve. "You too, Dad."

"Okay," Steve sat down. "Whatcha got there?"

"I made this for you." She held up the package and then looked from one parent to the other, as if suddenly unsure who to give it to.

Danny and Steve exchanged a glance and then Danny said, "Since I'm still on the disabled list," he glanced down at his bandaged arm and gave a wry smile, "Why don't we let Dad open that."

Steve took the gift from his daughter, observing lightly, "This is beautiful paper. I almost hate to rip it."

Gingerly Steve peeled the tape from the paper, carefully extracting the object inside, a photograph set in a weathered wooden frame. Steve held it out so Danny could see it too.

"Grace, that's beautiful," Danny breathed. "Did you make that yourself?"

Grace nodded shyly, explaining, "It's not a real picture. I used Photoshop."

The graphic was of a nighttime seascape, a full moon looming over a high surf. The water swirled with energy, and a light seemed to emanate from somewhere deep within the dark water. Words had been superimposed over the images.

"Will you read it for us?" Steve asked, slipping his hand over Grace's back.

The little girl nodded, her voice soft as she began.

"When the wind blows

Through the dark night

It rattles the branches and knocks out the light

It whistles and howls like a wolf at the door

There's no place to hide

From this fear anymore.

When the wind blows

The trees bend and break

It thunders like fury and makes my heart shake

Caught in its whirlwind it throws me around

I 'm helpless and small

Within it I'm bound.

But storms aren't forever

By morning it's gone.

With it the dawn brings soothing and calm

All that's left standing all those left behind

Left struggling to heal

In heart and in mind.

Life is a mixture of beauty and pain

One day the sun shines the next day there's rain

I walk down this road with you at my side

And you take my hand every turn of the tide

You give me strength and you let me know

I'm never alone when the wind blows.

To Danno and Dad. I'll love you forever. Your Monkey."

"Did you write that?" Danny blinked back tears.

Grace nodded. "Mrs. Chen helped with some of the words."

"Gracie…" Danny pulled the little girl against his chest. "Monkey, it's beautiful."

"It's going up there," Steve pointed to the wall on the other side of the living room. "Where everyone can see it." His chest was puffed with pride, his eyes gleaming.

Grace pulled away from Danny so she could look at both of her parents. "Sometimes I get scared," she said hesitantly. "I get so afraid you'll leave me like Mommy and Stan did that I start crying and I can't stop."

Danny looked over at Steve and then despite the pain, wrapped his injured arm around Grace's back and tipped her chin up with the other so he could look full into her pain filled dark eyes. He said softly, "We know baby. What can we do?"

Grace shrugged her thin shoulders. "Mrs. Chen said that being brave is being afraid of something and doing what scares you anyway." She bit her lip, her face scrunching in thought. "She said lots of people go through life so afraid they forget how to live. She said we all must do our very best to be brave but that if we listen really hard, our Ancestors will always be there to help guide the way."

"You will never be alone, Monkey," Danny said, pulling her onto his lap. "Not ever. I promise you."

"I know," Grace rested her head against Danny's shoulder. "I think Mrs. Chen is right. 'Cause even though Mommy's gone, I can still feel her. Inside me." Her lower lip trembled and her eyes filled with tears. "That's how I know that no matter what happens, you and Dad will always be with me too."

"That's right baby," Danny hugged her tightly, kissing the top of her head. "But we're not going anywhere. Not for a long time. I swear."

"I love you Danno," Grace sniffled.

"I love you more Monkey," Danny whispered back.

Grace pulled away from Danny and put her arms around Steve. "I love you Dad."

"I love you too, kiddo," Steve said gruffly, enfolding her in a hug and kissing her on the cheek.

"If I finish my homework before dinner can we watch "Tangled" later?" Grace asked, her tears drying as quickly as they'd begun.

"You can watch "Tangled" after dinner even if you don't finish your homework," Danny grinned, chuffing his little girl lightly on the chin.

Grace grinned and then took off back upstairs to her room.

"God," Steve sighed, looking down at the picture and poem. "You have an amazing daughter."

"No," Danny said softly, reaching over to grab Steve's hand. "_We_ have an amazing daughter. She's yours now too, you know."

Steve put his arm around Danny's shoulder and leaned back against the couch. Danny snuggled next to him, nestling his head against Steve's chest.

"The day I met you was the best day of my life," Steve murmured, resting his cheek against the top of Danny's head.

"I punched you in the face the first day we met," Danny reminded him with a laugh.

"That was a love tap," Steve grinned.

"God I hated you so much," Danny chuckled.

"Who knew, right?" Steve said softly. "You changed my life that day, you know."

Danny turned his face up to look at Steve, his eyes somber. "You changed mine, too."

Tenderly, Danny nuzzled Steve's neck, and then Steve's mouth was on his, demanding and hungry.

Danny gasped, his eyes glazing over. He fisted his fingers in Steve's hair. "Jesus, Steven, just take me upstairs and fuck me already, will you?"

"As you wish…" Steve responded, his voice throaty with desire.

As Danny let Steve help him stand up and lead him upstairs to their bedroom, he knew he would never give this life for anything.

**The End**

Well, that's all folks. Hope you liked it! Thank you all for reading, for commenting, favoriting and following this story. I really appreciate it!

And as always, a massive bear hug to JoaniexJony for being the most awesome beta in the universe. Yes, the universe. Mahalo, my dear xoxo


End file.
